The Earth Dragon Slayer
by Emzy11
Summary: the earth dragon slayer goes to Alfea, no one knows she has the power of a dragon slayer only the guild of Fairy Tail know. until a monster causes chaos and she had to use her magic. how will her friends react to her secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:**

In a kingdom named Edolas there was a king and queen, all their people loved them.

One day the queen gave birth to a baby boy, he had vibrant blue hair, chocolate brown eyes and a red birthmark (more like a tattoo) over his right eye.

The king and queen were over the moon; they had an heir to the throne. They named their son Prince Jellal (Fairy tail name Mystogan), when he was three years old the queen found out that she was expecting another baby.

After nine months the queen gave birth to a baby girl, she had honey brown hair, green eyes the colour of jades and everyone in the kingdom welcomed her with open arms. They named her princess Flora.

The royal family of Edolas were happy for many years until the queen came down with a fatal illness, they searched for a cure and tried all different types of magic but none seemed to heal the queen.

When Prince Jellal was 8 years old and Princess Flora was 5 years old, the queen died leaving the king and her children in mourning.

The king turned his back on his children, focusing only on himself and his kingdom. He strived to be stronger with magic powers, the year after the queen's death the king became a tyrant to his people.

He would hold a magic battle once every month, the winner was told they would get untold riches but what they really got was their powers drained from them.

A wizards power is like their life force so the victims of his selfishness and evil acts died.

The king harvested the magic from strong wizards and absorbed it himself. Anyone who tried to stop him was killed or imprisoned.

The Prince and Princess were taken away from their wicked father by an exceed named Pantherlily (just like how he saved Mystogan in the anime version).

Jellal and Flora were taken to a guild called Fairy Tail; Jellal changed his name to Mystogan once he started to do jobs there.

They both became members of Fairy Tail, but after years Master Makarov noticed two special types of power within Flora.

Flora was now 16 and Mystogan was 19.

"Flora, can we discuss your powers?" Makarov asked Flora as she sat at the bar talking to the barmaid, Mirajane.

"Sure Master" Flora said standing up from her seat and following him outside to the gardens behind the guild.

"Flora since you came to fairy tail I have been watching your powers, you seem to have two different forms of powerful magic inside of you" he said, Flora was surprised.

"What are the types of magic?" she asked

"Well one type is Dragon slayer magic like Natsu but yours is earth dragon slayer magic and the second type is fairy magic, I believe you are a fairy of nature," he said watching her reaction.

Flora was silent going over what he had just told her in his head.

"Someone with dragon slayer magic is powerful but you are even more so as you have fairy magic as well." He waited for her to say anything but she was still silent.

He continued "one of my friends runs a school for fairies where they can learn to control their magic, I think you should attend there. You can come back to see your brother and the guild every holiday"

Flora took everything in that he had said then she nodded "I think it would be best for me to learn how to use my fairy magic since I have been training with Laxus and Natsu on how to use dragon slayer magic"

The weeks after their conversation were spent with Flora preparing to leave to attend Alfea the school for fairies.

She had to leave her exceed named Rosalie at Fairy tail but would come and visit them all every holiday and weekend she had time. Rosalie had red fur with a white rose over her right eye; she wore a little floral dress with a small pink bow on her head.

-Natsu's exceed was Happy

-Gajeel's exceed was Pantherlily (but he called him Lily)  
-Wendy's exceed was Carla

Flora left for Alfea while her brother went on mission after mission, never being at the guild. He became an s-class wizard quickly and focused only on his missions.

The king of Edolas was outraged that his children left Edolas to live in Earthland. But he never made any effort to try convince them to come back because he was still focused on only power.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **At Alfea**

 **Floras pov**

The winx and me were all in our dorm after finishing all our classes for the day.

We were trying to decide what to do for the rest of the day; meanwhile I was watering all my plants in Blooms room and mine.

Suddenly Mrs Faragonda bursts through the door, startling all of us.

 **Mrs Faragonda's pov**

 **Moments before**

I was in my office when Griselda ran in saying "headmistress look outside"

I turned to look out of the window and gasped, I need to get to Flora fast she is the one that thing is looking for.

I rushed towards their dorm room.

How did it find her?

I burst through the winx's door exhausted

 **Back to Floras pov**

"Mrs Faragonda, are you okay?" Bloom asked.

Mrs Faragonda was taking deep breaths but then spoke "Flora?"

I stepped forward in front of her, "yes Mrs Faragonda"

"look outside" she said as she pointed to the window.

I walked towards the window and gasped, there in the middle of the courtyard was a gigantic dragon armour machine, the ones from Edolas.

I gasped "they found me, but how?" I whispered to myself.

I turned back around to the winx, who were confused, and Mrs Faragonda.

"Call the specialists to help protect the school and students but they can not engage in the battle" I instructed as I ran out the door, but I saw Mrs Faragonda nod her head before I left.

I could hear the confused and worried calls of the winx shouting my name but I ignored them, getting out my communication lacrima I called fairy tail for help.

 **At fairy tail**

It was a normal day in the fairy tail guild; Natsu and Gray were fighting again…

"Fight me ice stripper"

"Bring it flame brain"

Erza had to split them apart so they didn't destroy the guild, the rest of the guild were talking loudly amongst themselves.

Master Makarov was sat on the bar talking to the barmaid Mirajane when his communication lacrima started to beep.

He activated the lacrima and received the message from Flora

(M=Makarov and F=Flora)

M= Flora what are pleasant surprise, what can I do for you child?

F= Hi master, can you please send the dragon slayers, Erza, Gray, Lucy and exceeds plus Rosalie please?

M= of course but why?

F= they have found me at Alfea and I cant battle them alone master

M= they are on their way now Flora through a portal, they will be their in a second. Good luck

F= thank you master

The communication lacrima then dimmed to show that the call had ended.

Makarov stood up on the bar and whistled to silence everyone.

"The dragon slayers plus Lucy, Erza, Gray and all exceeds, Happy, Carla, lily and Rosalie all have a mission"

"Where? Who from? And why?" asked Natsu

"Flora just asked for help from you guys so hurry, this portal will take you straight to where Flora is" Makarov said as he created a portal (that Mrs Faragonda had taught him so any member of fairy tail could visit Flora)

The group of fairy tail mages entered the portal and were on their way.

Once the portal closed the guildhall was filled with loud conversations, Makarov whispered to himself "be careful my children" before he continued to drink his mug of beer.

 **Alfea**

 **Winx dorm**

"Mrs Faragonda what's going on?" asked Stella confused.

Mrs Faragonda had just finished her call to Saladin requesting the specialist's assistance.

"I will show you but you are not allowed to help in this battle" she said walking out the winx dorm with the winx behind her.

"Why not?" asked Aisha

"Your fairy magic won't work against this opponent/enemy" she replied

"But why can Flora fight?" asked Musa

"Because she doesn't just have fairy magic" said Mrs Faragonda

"What do you mean?" asked Tecna

"You will just have to witness it for yourself but it is 10 times stronger than the most powerful fairy magic" stressed Mrs Faragonda.

They reached the courtyard just as a Red Fountain ship landed and the specialists came running out towards the winx.

"What's going on?" asked Sky hugging Bloom.

"That's what we want to know," said Bloom

They all turned to Mrs Faragonda, she sighed and said, "just watch Flora and the dragon slayers in action"

She pointed towards the large dragon opponent and Flora, when a portal opened with some fairy tail members stepping out.

 **At the battle**

"Guys you came" exclaimed Flora running towards the 6 people and four exceeds.

"Of course we did, we never let a fairy tail member down" said Natsu then he continued "now where is the problem?"

He was looking round when Erza smacked him on the head "owww, what was that for?" Natsu said clutching his head.

"How stupid can you be?" asked Gray making Natsu growl

"Want to go ice princess?" Natsu growled

"Bring it pyro" Gray smirked

"Knock it out you two, Natsu the problem is clearly that Edolas dragon armour standing over there," Erza said pointing to the big metal type dragon.

Natsu grinned then yelled; flames engulfing his fists "I'm all fired up now".

"Everyone get in position around it and fire your most powerful attack," said Flora as she transformed into her fairy tail guild outfit.

(Her outfit is like Erza's when she was fighting in the grand magic games, the purple one. It shows off Floras fairy tail guild mark on her right thigh)

"Lets go Fairy tail," yelled Erza.

"Re-quip Black wing armour" Erza called as she flew towards the beast slashing it with her swords.

"Iron dragons club" Gajeel said as his arm turned into an iron club that pelted the beast.

"Sky dragons claw"

"Fire dragons flaming fist"

"Gate of the lion, Leo" yelled Lucy as she summoned Loke from the celestial spirit world.

"REGULAS IMPACT" yelled Loke sending his attack to the beast.

"Ice-make: lance" called Gray sending ice lances to the beast.

"Roaring thunder" said Laxus sending thunder.

"Earth dragon vine grab" called Flora summoning vines to wrap around the beasts legs.

The four exceeds were carrying their partners, Happy carried Natsu through the air, Lily had Gajeel, Carla had Wendy and Rosalie had Flora.

Their combined attack caused an explosion around the beast, smoke surrounded them all.

When the smoke settled the dragon still stood but with minor scraps on its armour.

"What do you want from here?" yelled Natsu angry that the beast was still standing.


	3. authors note

Hi guys sorry i haven't updated in ages, i can't seem to find any inspiration. if you guys have any ideas to start me off message me them.

hopefully i'll be adding a new chapter soon.


End file.
